Satsuki Ookami
Satsuki Ookami is a Tokubetsu Jonin kunoichi originating from Konoha. She is of the Ookami Clan, and very skilled in genjutsu and transformation techniques. Background Satsuki did not have a bad past as a child for the most part. Her childhood was relatively a normal one. She was born in and grew up in Konoha, into the Ookami clan. Being a young member of this clan it's hard to control your chakra and focus it to make yourself into a fully human being, so Satsuki went through most of her childhood wearing hats and dresses to hide her ears and tails. Though she was made fun of there were the many people that also liked her for herself and quickly became friends with many other ninja. The Ookami clan specializes in training with all 5 of the elements and travel to each of the different countries to learn the elements. The child chooses what order they get to train in and Satsuki chose to train in the Country of Fire last because that's where Konoha resides and she wanted to end her training in the land she had her friends in. At age 12 Satsuki left Konoha and then came back 5 years later, at the age of 17. Only to find out that younger ninja, Sasuke and Naruto, had come to leave the village for their own purposes. Appearance She is described as resembling her mother greatly. Satsuki has long, dark gray colored hair that goes down to her waist. Side brushed bangs with a noticeable loose strand following. Her eyes are a light blue in color, and has a peachy skin tone. Satsuki wears a short white dress with black trim, and black swirls covering it. The sleeves are unusual in the fact that they are overly long. This is mostly to hide weapons. Underneath her clothing is fishnets and shorts. The fishnets also cover certain areas of her legs. Due to her wolf side, Satsuki does not like footwear and is regularly seen barefoot of missions. When not on missions, Satsuki is seen in casual clothing like most characters. Her outfit consists of a long sleeved, button down shirt, and a black pleated skirt. While in her wolf transformation, Satsuki is a dark gray wolf, similar to her own hair color, with a small amount of white markings. Personality Abilities Enhanced Senses In wolf form, Satsuki has the advanced senses attributed to wolves, of course. Ookami Clan Abilities Part I Satsuki is not seen during major events that occurred during the pre-time skip of the series. During this time she has finished training in the Land of Water and eventually got through the Land of Earth and Land of Wind. Land of Water Here is where Satsuki learned to use water jutsu and water control in general. This element is her true element therefore she is highly skilled in Water Release. While in the Land of Water, Satsuki almost had a run-in with the notorious assassin Zabuza Momochi before his death. Another person she actually did run into was Suigetsu Hozuki. Though he is known for ruthless killing, Suigetsu did not see need in killing Satsuki as he found her to be quite nice to him, instead of acting rude or afraid like most. Satsuki, of course, did not know of his true intentions and of his future affiliation, Team Taka. Part II = Relationships = Family Satsuki's relations with her family. Kunio Ookami Though Satsuki is the older of the two siblings, she treats Kunio with equal respect. Certain things about each other get on their nerves, but Kunio never fails to look up to his big sister. When Satsuki was young and about to leave the village for training, Kunio complained until he was allowed to go with her. The way they are so close people can mistake them from for being good friends as opposed to siblings. They look almost nothing alike, apart from the out of place hair strand. Moriko Ookami Satsuki resembles her mother to a great extent, in looks and personality. One of the few differences between their looks is Moriko's hair color and length. Satsuki learned her genjutsu skill from her mother. Ryota Ookami Satsuki has exceptionally well interactions with her father. Her hair color and skin tone were attributed from her father. Ryota was the one to train Satsuki mostly in elemental release and transformations. Other Friends of Satsuki. Anko Mitarashi Izumo Kamizuki Satsuki admires Izumo for his responsible and hard-working demeanor, something Satsuki sees as important. In return, Izumo is impressed by Satsuki's abilities and finds her picky attitude and dislike of wearing shoes 'cute,' which embarrasses her greatly. Over time she has formed feelings for him. Kotetsu Hagane Likewise with Izumo, Satsuki has a crush formed on Kotetsu also. Satsuki appreciates Kotetsu's carefree attitude, and he helps her have fun and relax even when she was stressed. Kotetsu on the other hand likes Satsuki's big appetite and love for sleep, along with her humorous, loyal personality. Kiba Inuzuka Trivia * Satsuki is usually seen with with her brother, Kiba, Anko, or Izumo and Kotetsu. * She is commonly classified as a tsundere character. * Her favorite foods are anything sweet, but overall are melonpan and dango. While her least favorite is anything really "fatty." Which is almost a contradiction since most sweet foods have high fat contents. * Satsuki's hobbies are earning money, doing puzzles, eating, and sleeping. * Her last name, Ookami means "wolf" in English. The name Satsuki means "blossom; moon". Quotes Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Konohagakure